dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 35
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Atlo * Luva Other Characters: * Incala Locations: * * ** unnamed isolated *** Temple of the Sun Vehicles: * one Blackhawk s * five Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Black Dervish of Death | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Otos, her ** her legions of horsemen Other Characters: * garrison * relief column, cavalry * Sheik Bar Ibn, Blackhawk's old friend * Sheik Hassam Sid, Bar Ibn's old friend * Sheik Ibram, their other old friend Animals: * Black Fury, Sadi's horse, knows how to play dead * her army's many horses and camels Locations: * ** El Shaitan Desert *** Fort Abd-En-Krim *** Fort Ad-Al-Kazar *** Saudi Oasis Vehicles: * four Blackhawk s | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker3_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle3 = The Reapers of Starvation | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Hamar * Lila ** Ivar ** Banda Other Characters: * Dan Potter, Food For Freedom Committee * Sam Hollis, head of the Wheat Group Locations: * ** , tiny war-ravaged nation * * Vehicles: * seven Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle4 = Chop Chop: "How To Be Fierce and Masterful" | Synopsis4 = Half a dozen shady characters mistakenly believe that Chop Chop is carrying around a pencil made of an extremely powerful and unstable explosive material, which turns out not to be a mistake after all. Chop Chop flings the deadly pencil out into the harbor, where it detonates spectacularly but harmlessly. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Dark ** Percy, hench * Mandrake Mayhem ** his gang * two muggers * Tiger Lily, international spy Other Characters: * Desk Clerk Locations: * , wickedest city in the Orient ** cheap hotel ** secret laboratory, same street * Items: * self-help book | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker5_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle5 = The Story of the Fiendish Brain | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Ina, Vardan's step-daughter * Valdo, Vardan's assistant * Mulk Other Characters: * Dr. Vardan ** According to Blackhawk, Dr. Vardan is the world's greatest scientist. Locations: * Vardan's secret laboratory ** in some old ruins on a small and seemingly abandoned island * Vardan's supply drop, a little island off the North Coast * Items: * microfilms of all of the books in the U.S. Library of Congress * Vardan's monstrous electronic Brain ** "The world isn't ready for a tool so easily dominated by evil! And as we know, it wasn't too accurate anyhow!" Vehicles: * five Blackhawk s | Notes = * Strongest Man on Earth ** The Inca city is located in a hidden valley, amid dense jungle, and beside steep mountains, and has got at least two Meso-American style step pyramids. ** In the flashback, which took place "last year," Blackhawk's aircraft was a Grumman XF5F Skyrocket. Sometimes Blackhawk is confusing. ** At the end of the story, Blackhawk intends to turn over the Inca helium mine to the "United Nations". Later stories will call this entity the "United Democracies" and later the "United World". ** Either way, industrial development will soon be taking place in this formerly isolated Inca enclave. * Dervish of Death ** At their base, the Blackhawks maintain an enormous card index of the world's outposts. ** Blackhawk still packs a concealed revolver. * Reapers of Starvation ** Blackhawk carries a portable test laboratory with him, in his fighter jet. * Fiendish Brain ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, with a club. This is at least his forty-second blunt instrument head trauma. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , twice more in , , , , , , , , , , & * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "Evil Challenge" (non-Blackhawk uncredited text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #35, Dec 1950 }}